


Coverups and hookups

by HeavidirtiJoshDun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bottom Tyler, College, Its shit, Love, M/M, Parties, Top Josh, but its hot, drunk people, enjoy sinners, i spent so much, i thought of this while swimming wtf, jenna is a coverup oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavidirtiJoshDun/pseuds/HeavidirtiJoshDun
Summary: Basically I thought of this while swimming and it's a piece of shit but it's ok for me please love me AHAHHD





	Coverups and hookups

Tyler Joseph was a happy boy. He had a girlfriend, a lovely family, and everything he could ever want. It's just that, well, Tyler's girlfriend has been covering up his 5 year crush on the one and only Josh Dun.

Now, if you were to ask Tyler a question like, "are you gay?" The simple answer would be... yes, yes he is gay. He doesn't want to lose a lovely family, and he doesn't want to break a girls heart.

Now he could've easily dated Josh 5 years ago if he was popular, but that's the thing he IS NOT. Josh Dun has been a jock/bad boy for all years of high school and up until now. 

The reason Tyler is talking about popularity here is that he was invited to a party, and not just any party, a party Josh Dun was going to be at.

So of course Tyler accepted the invite.

8:30 rolled around a bit quicker than he thought and he hastily opened his car. He wasn't nervous (yes he was) he was just scared that he would do something stupid in front of Josh, ruining all chances that he could have ever had.

He pulled up behind the line of cars on the side of the road and went up to the doorstep. He could already here the blasting dubstep music and the loud voices of drunks.

He was quick to find a room with barely anyone in it and sat on the bed. He ran over his thoughts in his mind, one of them being a whole list of why he wanted Josh so bad.

1\. He's hot, like, as fuck.  
2\. Personality  
3\. He's fucking hot.

He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts of Josh when a couple came crashing into the room, full on make out session.

Tyler decided to get up and leave just so his little virgin eyes could live a little longer. 

He walked down the hall and found another room and didn't hear anything coming from it, so he opened it and closed it gently.

Breathy moans were what snapped him into the reality that someone was in there, and it wasn't just someone

It was Josh Dun.

Normally if Tyler were to walk in on someone totally beating their meat he would leave, but...

"O-oh mmm yes god!" He heard Josh whisper under his breath.

He was definitely not leaving now.

He continued to just stare and compliment the boy in his head. That is until a certain something had his heart (and dick) throbbing.

"God yes f-fuck Ty so good b-baby ahH" 

And that's when Tyler decided to clear his throat.

Everything stopped and he saw Josh frantically trying to pull up his boxers. Tyler slowly came closer.

"Oh uh- god hi Tyler um I- I'm sorry. We can forg-"

Tyler put his finger over his lips. 

His virgin eyes have lived long enough, he thinks.

He slowly gets on the bed and straddles Josh's thighs. There's no going back now, he thinks. 

He's leaning forward and their lips are connecting and Josh is kissing back with urgency. "I thought you were straight" Josh says into the darkness. "Was until you came 'round."

Josh groans at that. He slips Tyler's shirt over his head and ducks down to his nipple. "Ahh..." Tyler lets out as Josh twirls his tongue around the bud.

"How far do you want this to go?" Josh whispers. Tyler hums and thinks for a moment, he realizes his age and how old he is to still be a virgin.

"Want it inside." He simply says. The words have Josh physically aching as he motions for Tyler to coat his fingers with his saliva. He carefully rubs a finger around Tyler's entrance and slowly starts to push in.

Tyler groans a little at the slight sting but soon Josh has him rocking back and forth on a finger, then 2, then 3.

"Alright you're good, baby boy." Josh says as he pulls his boxers off all the way and coats his own dick in saliva.

Tyler chokes when he sees Josh. He doesn't know how it's going to fit, for one, and for two, he really wants it in his mouth. So instead of letting Josh put saliva on it he crawls down the bed and looks up at Josh.

He carefully ducks down and puts his mouth over the head and hollows his cheeks. "G-god" Josh swallows hard.

All of the sudden Tyler plunges down, gagging a little and takes all of Josh into his mouth. The simple action has Josh silently screaming and writhing around.

Tyler pulls up and Josh whines at loss, but as he feels Tyler crawl back up and take is cock in his hand and place it at his entrance, he feels way better.

Tyler slowly slides down and stops when Josh bottoms out. "Hold on" he says.

After about 5 minutes Tyler starts to move and bounce up and down on Josh's dick. He's letting out moans that are so quiet, but Josh is sure that if he were somewhere no one could hear he'd be screaming.

Josh groans when Tyler suddenly pulls up all the way and slams back down. 

"D-daddy..." Tyler moans, making Josh buck his hips up suddenly. "God Ty, you d-didn't tell me you had a kink."

Tyler tried to laugh but it turned out as more of a high pitched moan.

Tyler started slowing down from getting tired and Josh took his hips in his hands and forcefully started fucking into him. Tyler was so sure that Josh's hands were leaving fingerprint bruises.

Tyler realized he really has to make sure he breaks up with Jenna tomorrow to go on a date with Josh.

Soon Tyler is writing and his thighs are shaking and he's yelping as Josh plunges into him. He screams on one particular thrust- and Josh knows he's found his prostate.

He keeps fucking his special spot for a couple of minutes before Tyler starts clenching around him and he suddenly cums all over Josh's chest. The clenching sends Josh over the edge as he comes deep inside of Tyler. 

Tyler slowly crawls down again and cleans up his mess, he then sloppily makes out with Josh for a little.

Tyler gets off the bed and walks to his pants to get his phone.

Ty : Hey Jen, just wanted to let you know that, I don't think this is working out. Hope the rest of your life is well. Bye.

He slowly puts his pants and boxers on and watches Josh do the same. 

"So, if you didn't know... I've had a crush on you for a while." Tyler says.

Josh just giggles and walks over to kiss Tyler. "Same here, wanted to bang that cute little ass since 9th grade." 

Tyler blushes and looks away.

"So, if you want, and only if you want..." Josh starts, "it'd be nice if you were my boyfriend and would like to go with me to Olive Garden tomorrow around 8:30 or so."

"Of course!" Tyler said, a little to enthusiastically. He closed the space between him and Josh again. 

Phone numbers were exchanged and kisses were also. 

They walked out of the party together, both of them driving to Josh's house since his parents weren't home and Tyler texted his parents that he was staying at a friends.

They both made it up to Josh's room and got into the large bed. Josh turned to face Tyler's back and threw his arm across Tyler's waist. "So, daddy huh?" Josh giggled into Tyler's ear. "So, baby boy huh?" Tyler mocked him.

They both blushed and cuddled close together for a while. Josh finally whispered "I love you, and I can't wait to date the fuck out of you tomorrow."

"I love you so much, Josh" Tyler whispered "and I really hope you date the fuck out of me." Josh giggled. "We'll see."

Josh brought Tyler impossibly closer and kissed his neck. Tyler sighed and curled into Josh's chest.

They were in love.


End file.
